Anything Is Possible With a Bit Of Magic
by Polychromatism
Summary: I knew whole life I was a half-blood,but things never got dangerous well, dangerous enough for camp until now.I've been thrown into a whirlwind where things aren't always as they appear and magic can fix anything,if only I knew how to use it. Bloody Hell.
1. Getting To Know Me

**A/N Polychromatism here! To bring you a new story in which I own nothing except my OC's, enjoy!**

Hello, cold world! Daughter of Hecate speaking! I'm Ivette Blake, but the very few friends I have call me Ivy. My goal is to get less lectures from Kiara, more snogs from Seth and more pranks with Sirius, I'm not sure how this will work out, but hey, anything's possible with a bit of magic.

I was walking home from school when a shady looking character appeared from behind a coffee shop.

_Bugger. Why are they coming, I'm a daughter of Hecate, they shouldn't care! Minor demigod here! _I thought. I turned into a small boutique, trying to lose the man in the clothing racks. I turned to the window to see him outside smoking a cigar, looking at me. _Now he knows I know he's here, it's a race now, not hide-and-seek._

I sped off toward the side doors, which led me into a crowded cafe, the smell of coffee wafting up into my nose. I fingered my purple knit scarf, trying to decide on what to do. If the monster got impatient, he might just attack the coffee shop. I didn't even know what kind of monster he was, though I was fairly sure he was a cyclops. I decided to walk casually out of the cramped shop, try to lose myself in the briskly moving crowds of London.

_Bloody hell. Maybe I should have attended that American camp. I really didn't want to leave Britain or Dad though._ I thought, the monster still tailing me.

_I feel happy, I feel sad, I feel like running through the walls _

_I'm overjoyed, I'm undecided, I don't know who I am _

_Well maybe I'm not perfect, at least I'm working on it _

My Paramore ringtone blared, causing passerby to glance at me for only a second.

"Hi, Dad. Right now isn't really a good time, I also might be a little late coming home, okay?" I quickly said.

"Are you in danger-" He didn't get to finish, I hung up and turned my phone off. He would worry, but he was mortal and I couldn't let him get hurt.

I suddenly spotted another monster, on the sidewalk opposite to me. They had gotten smarter, and were trying to trap me. I couldn't let that happen. Making a left I turned down a shady alley, then swiftly climbed a fire escape, my hand on a double tipped cylinder the size of a spray paint can, but thinner. It would expand as soon as I pressed a button on the side. I crouched in anticipation until the two monsters lumbered into the alley way.

"I smell her, where'd she go?" Grunted one.

"You boys looking for me?" I asked, jumping down to land between them. Instantaneously I pressed my spear and it expanded, right into their craniums. I was covered with dust, so I shook out my hair and bright green jacket as best I could, while wiping my grey jeans. I stepped out of the alley into the beautiful sunset, the sky streaked.

*(OOH! TIME IS PASSING :O)

"Hey Dad!" I called into the apartment.

"You are covered in monster dust." My dad accusingly pointed a spatula at me, the threat was ruined by my floral pink apron, which he was wearing.

"And you are covered in flowers." I gestured to the pink monstrosity that I loved.

"I can't have you being almost killed every other day." He said.

"Yeah, I think I would have a better social schedule if I wasn't being hunted, but it's your fault for messing around with a goddess." I said, throwing my school bag down. "I'm going to take a shower."

"I can't take attempts on my daughter's life so casually!" My dad cried, grabbing my arm.

"You have before." I put a hand on my hips. I could feel a throw-down coming on.

"Things have changed." My dad said. "I'm sending you to Camp Half-Blood."

"No." I said, walking off to take a shower.

"This isn't up for discussion." The spatula was waved in a sort of war gesture.

"Exactly, because I'm not going." I hissed. My temper was not to be tested.

"I'm your father." He growled.

"And I'm magic." I smirked.

He laughed. Laughed!

"We both know you couldn't pull a rabbit out of a hat!" He gripped the table.

It was true. I was a failure at magic, I couldn't direct it for my life, everything went willy-nilly when I tried.

I growled, promptly shorting out every light in the apartment.

"Ivy. Really?" My dad was pretty much a the end of his rope with all the power outages I caused.

"I'm taking a shower." I stalked off into the bathroom and was soon overwhelmed by warmth and steam.

_I don't want to go to camp. _I thought. _I may be lacking in the friend department, but my life is here. I don't know anything else. And what would happen to me if I didn't eat Dad's cooking? I would shrivel and die. I just can't go._

I mulled over how to refuse to go to camp, it would be easy, but it honestly wouldn't be fair for my dad. One day, a monster would find out where I lived, and kill or torture him or some other grisly scene would play out. I couldn't let that happen. So I would go to camp, if only for my dad. I turned off the soothing waterfall and acknowledged the power was back on. My dad was pretty much a jack-of-all-trades. I wrapped a towel around myself and stared at my reflection. My long, curly pink hair went well with my porcelain skin, and made my green eyes stand out. I was pretty happy with the way I looked, except I was too skinny. I ate like a bear after hibernation, but couldn't gain any weight, which led to my fighting to be excessively acrobatic and fast. I tried not to end up in a situation requiring strength. I threw on my pajamas, which consisted of aqua waffle (the breakfast food) pajama pants and an orange tank top that clashed with both my hair and pants.

"Dinner's ready!" Dad called down the hall.

"'Kay!" I shouted back, sprinting into the dining room and jumping onto my chair.

"One day you'll fall off that." Dad warned.

"Never." I was too confident for my own good.

"So, about Camp Half-Blood, you have to go, you'll be safe there." Dad set down a plate of roast lamb in front of me.

"I'll go." I sighed.

"It can't be that easy. You blew out the lights for this!" he exclaimed.

"Just drop it Dad. I'll go, isn't that enough?" I asked.

"Are you sure everything's alright?" He asked.

_Yeah, everything is bloody dandy. _"Yes, I'm fine Dad." I reassured him.

He took my word for it and moved on. "Okay. So how was school?"

"Same old thing. I did work, schooled everyone in gym, and got picked on." I answered, shoving my face with the roast.

"Was it Minnie again?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let's just say she found a dog running off with her new Alexander McQueen heels.

"Always a dog." My dad shook his head, oh, how I loved our oh-so-normal dinner conversations.

"Yeah, we should really get one." I looked up from my plate hopefully.

"You know we can't, and where would the dog go if you were at camp?" Dad asked.

"With me!" I cried, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He chuckled.

The rest of dinner passed with idle conversation broken up by me packing the stuff I needed for camp, and after a few Yorkshire puddings filled with ice cream, I went to bed.

_I ran into my house to find it empty, I was frantic. I needed to find Dad. I ran down what seemed like and endless hallway. I finally reached a single door at the end, I turned the antique handle and my eyes adjusted to the diminished light. I wished they hadn't inside I found my father, mangled. I cried out, rushing to his side._

_ "Are you okay? Dad!" I felt his pulse. There was nothing but blood and cold flesh. "Daddy!"_

_ I turned, hearing heaving footsteps. Behind me was the cyclops who followed me, the first one. He plunged a sword right through my heart. _

The last thing I felt was the sensation of dying and cold metal, slick with blood, before I woke up.

"Ahgh!" I gasped, breathing heavy, listening to things fall and explode around me. I had to get my fear under control. "It was a dream." I mumbled. Finally calming down.

The most disturbing part of my vision was not me dying, it was my dead father. This was why I needed to go to Camp Half-Blood. My father had gotten the earliest flight he could last night, hell bent on protecting me. I decided to take an inventory of my suitcase.

_Four pairs of my wonderful grey jeans, four pairs of regular ones. A few brightly colored tee shirts, pajamas, my spear, a flashlight. _I continued to take a silent inventory.

"Hey, Ivette, are you ready to go?" My dad interrupted, pointedly ignoring the wreckage of my room.

"Yeah." I pulled on my leather jacket and wrapped a turquoise scarf around my neck.

Most people would drive to the airport in silence, but I honestly couldn't take silence. It spoke volumes, though it shouldn't have.

"Will you miss me?" I asked, grabbing my suitcase that my dad had handed to me.

"Of course." He hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"Good." I smiled and grabbed his hand, feeling like a little girl again.

"How many bags?" The woman at the counter asked.

"Two. And one carry-on." My dad answered, while I fiddled with my keychain. I guess I wouldn't need them anymore.

"You can have they key back." I started to take it off my keychain. We were at a little coffee/book shop inside the airport.

"No, when it's safe to come home, you'll come back, and you'll need that key." He gave it back to me.

"Thanks Daddy." I was becoming more clingy as each minute slipped through my fingers.

"No problem. I have something for you." He pulled out a jewelry box.

"You didn't have to." I opened the box. Inside was a necklace, consisting of a compass charm that was fully functional. My eyes teared up. "Thank you."

"So you can always find your way home." My dad smiled. "I think it's time for you to get on your flight."

"I guess so." I sighed, then went through the regular procedure of boarding a plane, which I had done many times before, as my dad was an artist.

And so I flew into the unknown. Alone in a corrupted world. But if things got to hard, I could always find my way home.

**A/N Good? Bad? If you have any suggestions or corrections or just plain praise, drop them in the review box! I am not English (though I wish I was) so if I got something wrong, please tell me! Oh, and I don't own the lyrics to Hello, Cold World. Paramore owns that.**


	2. Badly Timed Calls

**A/N I'm ba-ack! Miss me, dearest readers and reviewers? I hope so! Without further ado, the story, enjoy!**

I walked off the plane into the bustling airport. Most teenage girls might have some crazy scenarios running through their head of them getting kidnapped and what-not. Luckily, as a Daughter of Hecate, I didn't worry about that, no one would kidnap me. Well, no one normal anyway. I would have walked right past the card with my name on it, except that it was held by a man covered in eyes. From the myths I knew him as Argus, but I don't think anything really prepares you from a man covered in eyes.

So naturally, the first, oh-so-intelligent words to come out of my mouth were, "You're covered in eyes!"

He simply nodded, though I though I saw a little twitch upwards at the end of his lips.

"So, the car?" I asked, looking around.

He pointed towards a van. Marked for a strawberry farm.

"I think you're mistaken, I'm going to camp, not a farm." I raised my brow.

He opened up the door, helping me in, then gave me a look.

"Oh, yeah. I guess we couldn't have drove around in a bus marked Camp-Half Blood. You're not much of a talker, are you?" I questioned.

He shook his head. I guess that explains that.

The rest of the ride passed in a comfortable silence, the car was cozy and warm. I felt myself drifting off until-_wham._

"Bloody hell! Could they give us a warning or something?" I hopped out of the car to face a _dracones._ Yay.

_I feel happy, I feel sad, I feel like running through the walls _

_I'm overjoyed, I'm undecided, I don't know who I am _

_Well maybe I'm not perfect, at least I'm working on it _

_Nice going Dad. Why do you always call in the middle of battles?_

I had become quite skilled at multi-tasking, grabbing my phone, I answered. "Hey, Dad. Can't talk. Serpent thing with two heads." I expanded my spear.

"What? I sent you so you would be safe!" He yelled.

"Mhm. Well, we're not inside the barrier yet, so I would really appreciate it if you-" I was rudely stopped from answering when Argus grabbed my phone and smashed it. To pieces. "Dude! What?" I cried, attempting to poke the serpent-with-multiple-heads.

He turned away from me. "They attract monsters." His speech was odd, as if his mouth was full or his tongue was numb.

"How did I not know this?" I took another slash with my spear and the monster hissed.

He shrugged as I sliced at the monster again.

The serpent reared back a hissed again, except this time spitting at me. Since it had two heads, I had to dodge one poison loogie, but sacrificed my left shoulder for my hair. I'm not sure if that was a smart move. Eh, shoulders heal.

"C'mon ugly." I'm creative during battle, aren't I?

Bad idea. It charged me, forcing me to dodge it's onslaught with a flip. It would have been a ten, except one of the head's fangs slashed my leg. Blood flew freely from the wound, since I sucked at magic, I didn't want to risk sending my appendage into another dimension.

"SCREEAHHHWWWW!" I guess that was a victory whoop, but it shouldn't have turned it's back. The single chink in it's armour was on it's neck. I quickly aimed and threw my spear, a stupid move, but I guess my mom was with me, because it hit it's target perfectly. Argus and I were soon covered in monster dust and zooming into the country-side

"No cellphones, huh? Guess all my non-existent friends will have to wait for letters then." I said, maybe a little bitterly.

A few of Argus' eyes teared up, though they were probably just trying to blink out all the monster dust.

After another fifteen minutes of driving, we passed straight through a barrier of sorts, over a hill, and into the most wonderful place I'd ever seen. Well, until I fainted.

**A/N No pitchforks please! This chapter was supposed to be extremely short, and that's why I updated with this as soon as the first chapter came out! Sorry! The next chapter will be coming soon!**


	3. Second First Impressions

**A/N See! I told you! Soon! Thanks to all who are following this story and have read/reviewed, you guys keep me going! Now, onward!**

"Why does everyone faint right after getting inside?" I heard a male voice ask.

"Just the reckless ones." I heard a girl tease.

_Oh. Um. I really hope that isn't snogging I hear._ I shuddered.

It was. There was a moan, and I decided that enough was enough. Trying to act as if I wasn't mortified, I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"You're up." The boy blinked his bright green eyes. A pretty blond girl with grey eyes was straddling him and hand a hand tangled in his hair.

"Wish I wasn't." I grimaced. Really, scarring me for life wasn't that great of a welcome.

The blond blushed. "I'm Annabeth, this is Percy, and you might want some nectar." She retreated from her, um, current position, and handed me a glass of liquid with beads of water coming off of the sides.

"Thanks." I smiled, eager to forget our first impressions. Taking a sip I was surprised. It tasted like the vanilla hot chocolate Dad made. I know readers, an oxymoron, but you've never tasted the stuff. "What is this?"

"I said it was nectar." Annabeth pointed out.

"What is nectar, though?" I questioned, starting to examine myself for injuries, of which there was none.

"Food of the gods, you can't have too much, otherwise you'll burst into flames." Percy pointed out.

I went to put it down, but then thought better of it, downing the glass.

"Hey, is she up yet?" A satyr walked in, hoofs clicking on the floor.

"Yeah." Annabeth nodded and pointed to me.

"Hi, I'm Ivy!" I waved and stood up, feeling a little breeze. "And I'm in a hospital gown, so I'll just sit."

"Grover." He smiled. "Ivy is a nice name."

"You like any name even associated with plants." Percy rolled his eyes. "Does Chiron need her?"

"Yeah, for the video." Grover answered.

"Maybe we should let her put on some clothes." Annabeth ushered the boys out of the room. "Oh, and your stuff is right there, sorry about your jeans, we needed to cut them off."

I stared at a pair of bloody jeans. "Red clashes with my hair anyway." I smiled as she closed the door. I quickly grabbed a new pair of similar grey jeans and a simple purple top. Seeing that my jacket and flowered combat boots had survived the battle, I put them on.

"Hey, you're the new girl?" A girl asked me, she had a faint Texas accent.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to see some video..." I trailed off.

"Oh, just turn left at the end of the hallway and it's the third room on your right." She smiled and walked off.

I glided across the hall and proceeded to walk into the room to find a full grown centaur their. "Chiron?" I asked to his tail.

"Oh! I'm usually in my wheelchair for newcomers!" He turned around, slightly flicking me with his tail.

"It's okay. I'm Ivy." I stuck out my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'll start the movie if you'll just sit down." He shook my hand and went over to an age old projector to start the film.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood..."

*(One movie later)*

"Wicked." I smiled my abnormally devilish smirk.

"Excited?" He asked, walking me out of the doorway.

"Very, so I'll live with a bunch of my siblings?" I looked up.

"Yes, there are now six of them at present, not including you. Three boys and three girls. Damn havoc wreakers they are." he mumbled the last part.

"Mom got around." I widened my eyes.

Chiron stiffened a little.

"Don't worry, you're not going to get a whole, whiny 'my mom doesn't love me or my dad' speech." I rolled my eyes.

"Good. It's just that when Hecate kids get emotional, well..." He shrugged.

"I know." I sighed, think back to the dream.

"Here we are." He showed me a a cabin, emblazoned with odd runes that for some reason I could read.

"It's beautiful." I walked over and ran my hand over a ruin that meant _crossroads_. Two silver torches blazed on either side of the cabin, with moons carved into them.

"Hecate Cabin! Meet your new sister!" Chiron called, he seemed uncomfortable going in.

All ten of my sibling came out of the cabin, lurking in the entryway. I really didn't know how to react, what do you tell family you never cared enough to find?

"Hello." I gave a weak wave. They all looked so different from my loud self. While my hair was pink, theirs was black. They all wore black jeans, combat boots, and band tees consisting of many, dead things, on them. It was like I was getting a glance of myself through the looking glass.

"Hi. Did she get claimed?" One of my sisters mumbled, in a monotone.

"Special circumstance." Chiron smiled.

"Oh."

"Hey."

"'Sup."

"Salutations."

Greeting rose up from each of them, although the Salutations was a bit odd.

"Anyone want to let Ivy get settled in? Oh by the way, that's Darth, Amaya, Blakely, Caleb, Kiara, and Sirius." The centaur shifted nevously.

All of them looked at a girl with extremely long, curly black hair, Kiara.

"What am I? The greeter?" She asked.

"Yeah." One of my brothers shoved her.

"No respect!" She exclaimed while the others went back to doing whatever the dark and gloomy do. It was probably mischief. "C'mon."

She dragged me to an ebony bed, which was rather large. I guess with only six people in a large cabin, you had room.

"Thanks." I dropped my suitcase next to it. The sheets were silky, and you guessed it, black. The pillow matched and was trimmed with silver. "Why is everything so nice?"

"Magic, literally." Kiara fiddled with a rubix cube, about the only thing with color in the room, besides me. "You might want to change if you're to survive in here."

"What do you mean?" I cocked my head.

"You're too bright, happy. Our siblings will tear you apart, darkness doesn't mix well with light."

"Last time I checked, darkness fled from light."

"Don't twist my analogies to your purposes."

"Fine. So pink hair isn't appropriate for a Hecate child?"

"No, and if you don't fit in with us, you won't fit in anywhere. We're still not fully accepted by the rest of the camp, just ourselves." The rubix cube continued to click.

"Positive. I'm used to being a screw-up, it doesn't phase me." I started to unpack, putting away my beacon-like clothes in an ornately carved dresser that matched the bed.

She got off of the bed. "I don't think you understand. You have to let some of the darkness in, otherwise it will _swallow_ you whole. You will break from keeping it all out. I'm not saying this to be mean, I care. I won't see you break." Her black lined eyes squinted at me.

"I'm going to spar." I hopped off the bed and grabbed my spear.

_Is she right? I've always felt something caged in me, but it's never made an appearance. I've blocked it out. Will it consume me?_ I was plagued with these thoughts, pushing me to go faster to find the sparring area, which I had no idea where to find.

"Looking for something?" A cute boy in a tree lazily swung down from a branch. He had oddly pointed ears, giving him an elfish appearance.

"Sparring range." I answered.

"Right down that hill, want a partner?" He asked.

"You any good?" I asked, walking towards the hill.

He caught up to me. "You have to be to stay alive this long. So I heard there was a new girl, what cabin?"

"Hecate." I flipped my hair. Damn those flirty girl genes.

"Oh." He blinked, as if hit with a hand.

"Problem?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, just, they're so dark, and you're so bright." He was still looking at me strangely. "Can you do magic?"

"Not unless you considering blowing up stuff magic. I can't get the hang of it." I paused. "I'm trying to keep that on the DL for as long as possible."

"Fair enough. Here we are. But I still don't know your name, I'm Seth." He bowed and gestured for me to enter the arena-like sparring structure.

"Thanks. I'm Ivy" I smiled and went to stand in the center, there was a surprising lack of people in the arena.

"Hmm. It doesn't really fit, ivy strangles everything it comes across, you brighten it." He cocked his head. I guess it was a habit.

"Offensive compliment, no wonder you're single." I rolled my eyes.

"How did you know?" He smirked.

"Absence of a jealous tag-along. Can we start now?" I asked.

"I guess I'm boring you. Ready?" He asked, lifting up his pant leg and revealing a sword strapped there.

"Always." I opened my spear.

We circled each other, waiting for the other to go on the offense. He charged me and I flipped over him like a character out of a comic. I landed behind him, collapsing my spear and holding the tip to his throat.

"I win." I said in his ear, barely breaking a sweat.

"No fair, I didn't expect you to _flip_. Nobody actually _does_ that!" He exclaimed.

"Never underestimate your opponent." I smirked.

"Rematch." He demanded.

"If you insist upon another butt whooping." We both traveled to our former positions.

We began to circle each other again, I didn't want to go on the offense, but neither did he. Suddenly, he sprinted at me, not giving me enough distance or time to flip without breaking an ankle. I sidestepped, while he displayed top-notch agility and spun on his heels to face my spear. He brought his sword down on it, attempted to trap me, but I simply kicked his face with a high placed foot.

"You fight dirty!" He clutched his nose, then held his sword in a defensive position.

"I'm fighting fair, there were no rules against kicking." I insisted.

I decided to charge him this time, which was a bad idea. He was much stronger then me, I suddenly had to go on the defensive, sparks flying. (From the _weapons._) There was a series of clangs and blows with blunt ends of our weapons, which ended with a large bruise on my cheek. He was not going easy because I was a girl.

"Bloody hell!" I cried, as his hilt came down on me yet again. My already throbbing leg decided enough was enough. I swept out his legs from under him with my spear, then planted a foot on his chest, holding one spear point to his chest.

"As fun as getting my butt kicked is, it's time for dinner." He smiled.

I helped him up. "Cool. Do we sit with our cabins?" I asked.

"Yeah." He dusted himself off.

"Oh, that will be awkward." I rocked back and forth on my toes.

"Nah, from what I've seen, your cabin doesn't really talk. Anyway, you don't have dish duty tonight." He put his arm around my shoulder and we trekked to the pavilion. Which smelt as wonderful as it looked.

"Well, that'll be double awkward. I don't shut up." I sighed.

"You sure you're Hecate's daughter?" He asked.

"Yeah, with the many explosions from heightened emotions to prove it." Suddenly a rock exploded behind us, I begged my mother to not let him notice.

"So every time you feel happy, sad, angry, pervy, something explodes?" He asked, looking down at me.

"I don't think pervy is an emotion." I rolled my eyes. "And I can feel emotions, just not excessively."

"Pervy is most definitely an emotion, ask any guy." He stuck out his tongue.

"Well, seeing as I'm not a guy, I lack that emotion. I think you mean lust. See you after dinner?" I asked, withdrawing my arm to join my cabin-mates.

"For sure." He smiled, and I returned the gesture.

"What are you _doing?_" My 'protective' sister hissed.

"Eating." I pointed to the food we were all gathering onto our plates. Since our cabin was small, we all got to eat quickly.

"Ivy, sacrifice." Caleb pointed to a fire.

"Oh." I pushed a piece of steak off of my plate. _Mom, I don't know if you're listening, but please don't let me be a weirdo here too._

Kiara quickly sat down next to me, long hair whipping around as she asked again. "What are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"With Seth? Why would you associate with a _Hermes _kid?" She hissed.

"Because I want to." I stuck my nose up.

"Do you know what you're doing? He's a catch. Now almost the whole Aphrodite cabin hates you." I turned around, they were glaring at me. "You have to stop, go date a Nike kid, a Nemisis kid, a Tyche kid for gods sake!"

"No, I'll hang out with whoever the hell I want." I glared.

"I know I seem like a bitch, but trust me, you don't want Aphrodite girls for enemies." She closed her eyes. "And Hermes kids are too happy."

"I appreciate you trying to help, but I would like to do stupid daring stuff, thank you very much." I took a bite of steak, which pretty much melted in my mouth, it was- I don't even know a word to describe it, so I won't try.

"Stupid and daring is what this camp is for, you're suicidal." She growled.

"Why are you so overprotective?" I asked her. "Is it because you're older then me?"

"No, it's because my whole family got mauled by monsters, I couldn't do anything, so now I protect my family no matter the cost." She said it so simply, as if it was nothing. Most people would be disturbed by that, but I was disturbed at the hurt behind her voice.

"I'm sorry. If it consoles you at all, at least I'll die with a full stomach." I shoved the last bit of dinner in my mouth.

She gave me a look that could freeze hell over, in fact, it started to freeze the table. She noticed and quickly removed her gaze, then gave a little chant and breathed deeply. "Not okay."

I knew what she meant and decided not to joke about the issue again. "Are we doing anything after this?"

"Capture the flag, demigod style." She gave me a smirk, anger diminished. "And we're on your boyfriends team."

**A/N Good? Bad? I don't own anything, and yes, I did use the name Sirius, no his middle name is not Orion, nor is his last name Black :P Anyway, reviews are appreciated. This story will be updated slower because it's the fifth one I am currently writing (counting HPFF stories) I hope you guys don't mind too much :/ I will update as quick as I can!**

**P.S. Sorry my chapter update times are screwy. Up until the next chapter is prewritten stuff.**


End file.
